perfect_power_level_listfandomcom-20200214-history
Goku
Goku (Pilaf Saga) 10 Great Ape Goku 100 Goku (Tournment Saga) 86 Goku (Red Ribbon Army Saga) 125 Goku (Fortuneteller Baba Saga) 125 Goku (Tien-Shinhan Saga) 180 Goku (King Piccolo Saga) 260 Goku (Piccolo Jr Saga) 368 Goku (Raditz Arrival) 334 Goku (without weighted clothing) 416 Goku (Saiyan Saga) 8,001 Goku has gotten a lot stronger while training under King Kai in Other World. Goku Kaio-Ken x2 16,002 Goku is able to one-shot Nappa once he uses his Kaio-Ken Attack, although powerful it proves no match for Vegeta. Goku Kaio-Ken x3 24,003 Goku is forced to use the Kaio-Ken times 3 to fight Vegeta. Goku is able to dominate Vegeta which force him to get mad and try to blow up the Earth with his Galick Gun. Goku Kaio-Ken x4 32,004 Goku & Vegeta are locked in a beam struggle but the Kaio-Ken times 3 isn't enough to hold back Vegeta's Galick Gun forcing Goku to amp his power up to times 4. Once he does his Kamehameha wave completely overpowers Vegeta's Galick Gun. Goku (Captain Ginyu Saga) Goku 90,000 On his way to Namek Goku trained for 6 days in 100 times Earth normal gravity pushing his power to new heights. During the fight with the Ginyu Force Goku is able to one hit Recoome and toy around with Jeice & Burter. Goku Kaio-Ken x2 180,000 While fighting against Captain Ginyu Goku powers up to Kaio-Ken times 2. Goku's power is enough to scare Captain Ginyu who has a max power level of 120,000. Ginyu believes that Goku is the Saiyan of Legend....A Super Saiyan. After seeing Goku's power Ginyu decides to steal Goku's body in order to gain Goku's incredible power. Goku (Frieza Saga) 3,000,000 Once Goku get his body back he is taken to the Rejuvenation Chamber in Frieza's spaceship in order to restore his power. Once he is completely healed he receives a massive increase in power so much that even he couldn't believe it himself. Goku is now certain that he can take on Frieza. Goku Kaio-Ken x10 30,000,000 Due to his training in 100 times gravity Goku can easily push his Kaio-Ken to 10 times while fighting Frieza, but it still proves to be no match for a heavily suppressed Frieza. Goku Kaio-Ken x20 60,000,000 This is Goku's first attempt at using the Kaio-Ken times 20. After being put in near death situation Goku unleashes a powerful Kaio-ken x20 Kamehameha on Frieza but, Frieza is able to deflect it with just one hand. Super Saiyan Goku 150,000,000 When Frieza kills Krillin and critically injures Piccolo, Goku, in anger, taps into his inner power reserves and transforms into a Super Saiyan. It has been stated in many that Super Saiyan is 50 times stronger than the base power of it's user. Frieza proves to be no match for Super Saiyan Goku, until he reaches his maximum power then he is able to fight on par with Goku until his stamina starts to drain. Goku (Trunks Saga) 3,600,000 After his fight with Frieza Goku lands on planet Yardrat where he learns the Instant Transmission technique. While on planet Yardrat the Yardrat's nurse Goku back to good health. In the 2 years he was away he also received a Zenkai Boost. Super Saiyan Goku 180,000,000 Super Saiyan Goku is slighty stronger than Super Saiyan Trunks who is around the same level as Goku when he first transformed on Namek. Trunks test Goku strength by attacking him with his sword which Goku is able to stop with one finger. Goku (Android Saga) 6,000,000 Goku along with the rest of the Z-fighters trained during the 3 years after Trunks warned them about the Androids. Goku is now twice as strong as he was on Namek. Super Saiyan Goku 200,000,000 While fighting Android #19 Goku stamina begins to drain due to the heart virus that Trunks warned him about. Once this takes effect his power beings to rapidly drain causing his Super Saiyan form to fade. Goku (Cell Games) 45,000,000 Goku trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Gohan for a whole year. During that time he teaches Gohan how to become a Super Saiyan and fully master the Super Saiyan form to conserve more energy while fighting. Super Saiyan Goku 50% 1,125,000,000 After leaving Kami's lookout Goku & Gohan stop at Korin's tower he asks Korin if he can measure his power to see how he stacks up against Cell. Only channeling half of his power it was enough to shock Piccolo, Vegeta & and Trunks. Super Saiyan Goku 2,250,000,000 Goku taps into the Full Power of a Super Saiyan while fighting Cell. He is able to put up a good fight but he still isn't strong enough to defeat Perfect Cell who was holding a great deal of his power back at the time. Goku (Tournament Saga 7 Years Later) 60,000,000 Goku trained in Other World during the 7 Year time-skip after the Cell Games. He has surpassed Gohan who didn't train at all, & Vegeta who has also been training during the 7 years of peace. Goku (Buu Saga) 60,000,000 Super Saiyan Goku 3,000,000,000 While fighting Yakon, Babadi's power meter reads Super Saiyan Goku at 3,000 kili's. (1 Kili= 1,000,000 x 3,000 = 3,000,000,000) Super Saiyan 2 Goku 6,000,000,000 Goku reached Super Saiyan 2 while training in Other World. Vegeta states that he is stronger than Gohan when he beat Cell. Super Saiyan 3 Goku 24,000,000,000 Goku also achieved Super Saiyan 3 while training in Other World. While fighting against Fat Buu Goku is holding back most of his power, later he admits that he could have beat him if he wanted to instead he wanted Goten and Trunks to do defeat Buu. Super Saiyan 3 is 4 times stronger than a Super Saiyan or 400 times the base power of its user. Due to heavy Ki strain Goku is unable to sustain the Super Saiyan 3 transformation for long periods of time. Goku (Fusion Saga) 60,000,000 Vegito 3,600,000,000 Vegito’s battle power is equivalent to Goku’s battle power multiplied by Vegeta’s. Also according to the introduction of the Super Exciting Guide′s training section, all the information in it is based on data that was supervised by Toriyama, though we have no idea how extensive this supervision was. But I will keep it in context so its no over the top 60,000,000 x 60,000,000 = 3,600,000,000,000,000 that would be Vegito in his base form, add the 50 times multiplier from Super Saiyan and you get 180,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan Vegito 180,000,000,000 Super Vegito easily dominated Super Buu (who had absorbed Piccolo, Goten, Trunks and Ultimate Gohan). Goku (Kid Buu Saga) 60,000,000 Super Saiyan Goku 3,000,000,000 Goku uses his Super Saiyan form to push the Super Spirit Bomb back at Kid Buu. Super Saiyan 2 Goku 6,000,000,000 After Goku & Vegeta play a game of rock, paper, scissors to decide who gets to fight buu first. Upon winning he powers up to Super Saiyan 2 which has little to no effect on Kid Buu. Note that this fight is in the Anime only. Super Saiyan 3 Goku 18,000,000,000 With Goku being alive it is much harder for his body to hold the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. He is unable to focus his Ki to channel his full power in which Goku states would be enough to destroy Kid Buu. Super Saiyan 3 Goku at full power has a battle power of 24,000,000,000, 2 billion above Kid Buu's level. Goku Battle of Gods 75,000,000 Lord Beerus states that it would be impossible for Goku to defeat Frieza in his base form. Super Saiyan Goku 3,750,000,000 Super Saiyan 2 Goku 7,500,000,000 Super Saiyan 3 Goku 30,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 3 Goku is easily defeated by Lord Beerus with just the flick of his finger. Super Saiyan God Goku 6,000,000,000,000 After gathering the energy of 5 pure hearted Saiyans and becoming a God. Goku is able to fight Beerus while he is using 70% of his power. Goku admits that he was holding back at first only using 80% of his real power which would put Goku's battle power at 4,800,000,000,000. Goku even manages to hold up Lord Beerus's Destruction Ball leaving him completely exhausted during the aftermath. Goku (Resurrection F Saga) Saiyan Beyond God Goku 6,000,000,000,000 Goku & Vegeta learn to tap into their godly Ki while in there base forms thanks to their training with Whis on Beerus's planet. This puts Goku at the same level of power as a Super Saiyan God. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku 7,500,000,000,000 Upon mastering Super Saiyan God and learning to control his Ki Goku was able to merge his Super Saiyan form with his God Ki which triggers the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan transformation or Super Saiyan Blue. While fighting against Golden Frieza at first Goku is no match for Frieza in his new form until he start to lose stamina. Goku (Universe 6 Saga) 85,000,000 Goku & Vegeta spent 3 years training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Vegeta believes that him and Goku have reached their limits due to their heavy training. During the Universe 6 Tournament both Goku & Vegeta do not use their Godly Ki. Super Saiyan Goku 4,250,000,000 Goku uses his Super Saiyan form to take on Frost in the U6 tournament which proves to be more than a match for him. Super Saiyan Blue Goku 8,500,000,000,000 As a Super Saiyan Blue Goku is more powerful than Hit but as the battle progresses so does Hit's battle power and his time-skip ability. Super Saiyan Blue Goku Kaio-Ken x10 85,000,000,000,000 Goku, seeing that Hit is more powerful than he thought, now unveils his new technique, the Kaio-Ken form while in Super Saiyan Blue. Goku notes the chances of him doing it is roughly 10% and failure will likely kill him.